iPod Shuffle
by thebestdamnthing2015
Summary: I put my iPod on shuffle and came up with different stories based off of the songs. I really suck at the summary thing so pleas just read it. Rated M because I'm playing it safe with some language.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS I'M DANI! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTON EVER SO PLEASE DON'T BE TOO HARSH BUT SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME. THE CHAPTERS WILL BE SHORT BUT THEY ARE ALL BASED OFF OF DIFFERENT SONGS. I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS STEPHANIE DOES AND I HATE IT. I DO NOT OWN THE MUSIC EITHER.**

What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction

"Come on Bellybean. You gotta cheer up. Edward doesn't pull his head out of his ass long enough to realize that he's hurting you." Emmett tried hard to cheer Bella up after another fight with Edward about sex.

"Emmett, I'm fine. I promise I am. You just need to give me some time to get over it. Again." Bella sighed softly. I could feel the rejection and unworthiness in her voice. I need to fix this. My little sister needs to be happy. It's not her fault that Prudeward was so old-fashioned. Bella really is a beautiful girl. She just needed to see herself the way others did. I felt lust radiating off of half of Forks High School when she was around. I came up with a plan as Bella made herself dinner.

"Emmett, I have an idea. We can make her feel better. She listens to that One Direction band. I thought we could put on a little show for her with one of their songs." I told Emmett of my plans. Though neither of us were excited to sing a song by One Direction, we would do anything to see our little sister happy. It didn't take long for us to get everything in place.

"Bella, could you come join us outside please?" I called into the house. I felt her shock as Bella saw us in our skinny jeans and button down shirts. A giggle escaped her lips as the beginning notes of the song rang out. Her eyes widened as Emmett started singing to her.

(_Emmett_** Jasper** _**Both**_ Bella _**All**_)

_You're insecure don't know what for. You're turning heads when you walk through the door. Don't need make up to cover up. Being the way that you are is enough._

_**Everyone else in the room can see it. Everyone else but you. Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair has me overwhelmed but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell. You don't know. Oh oh. You don't know you're beautiful. If only you saw what I could see, you'd understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe you don't know. Oh oh. You don't know you're beautiful. Oh oh. That's what makes you beautiful.**_

**So c-come on. You got it wrong. To prove I'm right, I put it in a song. I don't Know why you're being shy and turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes.**

_**Everyone else in the room can see it. Everyone else but you. Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair has me overwhelmed but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell. You don't know. Oh oh. You don't know you're beautiful. If only you saw what I could see, you'd understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe you don't know. Oh oh. You don't know you're beautiful. Oh oh. That's what makes you beautiful. Na na na na na na na na na na. Na na na na na na. Na na na na na na na na na na. Na na na na na na..**_

Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell you don't know. Oh oh. You don't know you're beautiful.

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair has me overwhelmed but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell. You don't know. Oh oh. You don't know you're beautiful. If only you saw what I could see, you'd understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe you don't know. Oh oh. You don't know you're beautiful. Oh oh. You don't know you're beautiful. Oh oh. That's what makes you beautiful.**_

Bella started singing along and by the end of the song she was laughing and dancing around with us. I loved the happiness I felt pouring out of her. It was one of the most beautiful things I have ever felt. I am so glad that I was able to make my sister feel this happy.


	2. Chapter 2

If It Means A Lot To You by A Day To Remember

Listening to my iPod had become my only escape lately. The music spoke to my soul and made me feel things deeper that I ever had before. As the opening notes began I was drawn to a not so distant memory.

**And hey darling, I hope you're good tonight. And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving.**

"_Edward, you haven't changed at all have you? You're still the controlling prude little asshole aren't you?!" I yelled at him. I never yelled at Edward, but something inside of m had snapped. I was fed up with his brooding. I wanted to be changed and after our visit to Italy, I was more certain of it than ever. He yelled and pitched a fit when I brought it up with the family. Everyone agreed except for him and Rosalie. Carlisle agreed to change me after graduation causing Edward to stalk out of the house. Edward and I fought that night. I believed that he didn't want me for forever, and he believed that he was damning my soul. I finally told him that I would be changed with or without him, and if he wanted to be the one to do it, he needed a serious attitude check. It's been four months since that night and he was still angry with my choice. He tried very hard to be better, but as the moths turned into weeks and the weeks into days before graduation he gradually let his true feelings show. "Edward, I'm done. I can't do this anymore. You told me that you would change, but I believe now more than ever before that you don't want me. Please don't be there when Carlisle changes me, and don't wait for me to wake up. I can't do this anymore."_

I came back into the present with a shudder. Edward left that night and I have only seen him once since my change. I wanted to be his friend and work from there to try to rediscover the love we shared, but he said that it hurt too much to be only my friend and he left. The last I heard of him, he was in South America tracking Victoria.

**You know you can't give me what I need, and even though you mean so much to me, I can't wait through everything. Is this really happening? I swear I'll never be happy again, and don't you dare say we can just be friends. I'm not some boy that you can sway. We knew it'd happen eventually.**


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Together By Filter

"Bella, why can't you see how good we would be together?" I asked her in a soft voice.

"Jake, I love Edward. He is my everything. I'm going to marry him. I'm sorry but nothing you say will change that." Bella walked away from me, and into his arms. She couldn't have said that. We were meant for each other. I was there for her when no one else was. I was there for her when HE left her broken on the forest floor. I love her more than anything in this world. How could she ignore the connection we have? How could she ignore the love we have for each other? No, she can't. She is mine and I won't let her go. I can't let her go. The plan rolled into my head. Could I really take her from him? No, I wouldn't take her. She would come willingly. She loves me after all. It would be easy. If I put a small hole in her tire right before she left work for the night, she would have to pull over on the way home and I would drive by and be he knight in shining armor. I know that she doesn't have a spare tire so I would offer her a ride home. She trusts me so she would get into the car. I can't have her freak out so I'd have to knock her out somehow. Chloroform maybe? A sleeping pill in a bottle of Dr. Pepper? Yes, that would work. She loves Dr. Pepper. Then I would take her to the house I have in Vancouver. She won't be able to leave me.

I put my plan into action two weeks later. It was three days before her wedding, but she wouldn't be marrying him. I wouldn't let her. I looked over at the seat next to me and smiled softly. She had no idea what was about to happen. It had been easy enough to put a small slash in her tire. It was even easier to get her in my car. My reasoning, I didn't want to leave her in the rain.

"Bella, would you like a drink? I just bought a Dr. Pepper from the gas station." I pointed to my cup holder. She gave me a soft smile and unscrewed the cap. She chugged half of the bottle just as I had seen her do multiple times in the past.

"I'm so tired Jake." Bella said as she leaned her head against the window. I turned up the radio as she drifted to sleep. The song couldn't be more fitting for this moment.

Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night  
It's only right  
To think about the girl you love  
And hold her tight  
So happy together  
If I should call you up, invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me  
And ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be  
So very fine  
So happy together  
I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life  
You and me!  
Me and you!  
You and me!  
Me and you!  
Me and you, and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice  
It has to be  
The only one for me is you  
And you for me  
So happy together  
I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life  
You and me!  
Me and you!  
You and me!  
Me and you!  
You and me!  
Me and you!  
You and me!  
Me and you!

**THANK YOU FOR READING SO FAR! I'VE BEEN THINKING ABOUT POSTING MORE SONGS, BUT I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YALL THINK SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LET ME KNOW :)**


End file.
